Mighty Armed States of Honor
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: M*A*S*H category: all team alliance |- | align=center colspan=2 | M*A*S*H Motto: You gotta fight for every breath, and tell death to go to hell! |- |'Founded' || June 28th, 2007 |- |'Commanding Officer' || Col. Fitswilliam of Jamoney |- |'Executive Officers' || tweak1029 and <--Chase--> |- |'Officer of War and Defense' || boomerisgod |- |'Officer of Banking and Economics' || ManweDrago |- |'Officer of Foreign Affairs' || Lady Ariana |- |'Officer of Immigration' || Dran |- |'Officer of Internal Affairs' || Bedford Forest CSC |- |'Chief Jag' || PewterPirate55 |- |'Government' || Military Hierarchy |- |'Treaties' || PIAT with CSN NAP with Invicta NAP with The Charter NAP with Sans Pareil NAP with Big Biz MDP with PLUS PIAT with IAA UPS v2.0 Brown Unity in Trading Treaty |- |'Members' || 93 |- |'Strength' || 1,312,450 |} =Charter= THE MIGHTY ARMED STATES OF HONOR Preamble: This document is to define the government and rules of The Mighty Armed States of Honor hereby referred to as M*A*S*H. All members must abide by this document. Article I: Admission: 1. No member of M*A*S*H can be a part of another Alliance 2. Spying is not allowed; if you are caught spying you will be ZIed and expelled 3. All recruits are required to switch to the Brown Team after 12/15/07 4. All recruits are required to put M*A*S*H in their Alliance Affiliation 5. M*A*S*H will not accept anyone who is in a active war or on a ZI list come back after its settled 6. As of 12/1/07 IAFC and NRGW are now apart of M*A*S*H Article II: Structure: 1. Joint Chiefs of Staff: the Joint Chiefs of Staff consists of 4 senior members of M*A*S*H. And also include the C.O., Executive officers, Foreign Affairs Officer, and Senior Drill Instructor. 2. Officer Corps: 1. Executive Officer 2. Drill Instructor 3. Economic Officer 4. Foreign Affairs Officer 5. Enlistment Officer 6. Internal Affairs Officer 7. Director of the Office of Strategic Services * Officer Corps positions can appoint 1 deputy 3. Non Commissioned Officers 1. Company Commanders- 1 for each of the 6 company’s 2. Platoon Leaders – 1-2 for each company 4. Assistants- Department heads can also appoint assistants 5. Soldiers- basic unit in M*A*S*H can either fight wars or work in banking 6. Operations Advisory Committee- Made up of very senior members of M*A*S*H who have retired from government. They act as a advising group for the Joint Chiefs of Staff and they also oversee the M*A*S*H Academy. Article III: Expulsion: members can be thrown out for the following: 1. Spying 2. Bad behavior- racists remarks, belittling of others, etc..(in alliance, Open World Forum, or other offsite forum boards) 3. Rogue activities 4. Being a member of two alliances expulsions are decided by the M*A*S*H J.A.G. Article IV: War, Aid, and Trade War: 1. There will be no offensive wars unless approved by a Company commander or the deputy/ Senior Drill Instructor 2. Tech Raiders must read and understand the following - You can not raid a target that is in an alliance - If they return you must pay reps to them *exception if they attack back then no reps breaks these rules you will be on your own to deal with the consequences. 3. All members must report to their barracks to sign in after becoming a member 4. Report any attacks on you or another member’s nation in the sentry reports thread, they will not be dealt with unless posted there! Aid: 1. You are encouraged to aid other members in the alliance. 2. War Aid is top priority 3. the Economic officer over sees all affairs in trades and aid 4. helping other nations outside of M*A*S*H is encouraged but must be cleared by the C.O. and/or Economic Officer Trade: 1. Try to trade with in the alliance when you can. But it is recommended to trade within the Brown Team Article V: Loyalty and Authority: 1. All members must be loyal to the leadership and follow orders 2. This document is the law of our alliance. It can be Amended by majority vote of the officers and a special representative appoint by the membership to vote on the amendment. 3. Don't forget to have fun though! 4. This document is property of the C.O. of M*A*S*H, Col. Fitswilliam of Jamoney 5. The Leader of M*A*S*H can make or change all policies. 1st Amendment Adoption of JAG: Objective:The Judge Advocate General of M*A*S*H has been set up to deal with all conflicts within or outside of the alliance pertaining to any M*A*S*H members Jurisdiction: The JAG can expel or punish members for the following 1.Rogue Activities ( not following orders, unauthorized offensive wars) 2.Charter violations (being apart of 2 alliances, etc...) 3.Spying 4.Flaming, Baiting, Spamming in un authorized area repeatedly, offensive actions Structure: 1. One Chief JAG who can break ties and over sees all cases 2. Four Deputy JAG’s form panel to try cases Punishments: 1. Punishments can very from verbal warnings, warning using forum features, suspension, expulsion, or perma ZI 2. All punishments given out are based on personal merit and how bad of crime committed =History= Founding M*A*S*H was founded on June 28th, 2007 by the great Col. Fitswilliam from the Nation of Jamoney. After nearly 3 months M*A*S*H has gained over 1.2 million NS, 72 member states, and 118 nukes Offspring M*A*S*H joined Offspring in Mid July of 2007 and became the military branch for the 15 alliances united under the offspring pact. M*A*S*H has since left Offspring due to internal strife as of Late August IAFC On August 17, 2007 M*A*S*H merged with the Imperial Armed Forces Coalition also known as the IAFC. This resulted in the creation of the JAG courts and the formation of the Joint Chiefs Council. Unjust War On September 14th, 2007 M*A*S*H declared war on SPAM bringing it into the Unjust War. M*A*S*H fought hard for several days eventually completeling its to targets goals of pulling heat of off some allies and causing massive damage. M*A*S*H single handly anarchied 16 nations with in SPAM, 2 \m/ targets, and one bandwagoneer. On September 19th M*A*S*H agreed to Peace with SPAM, having met all mission objectives. Thus ending its involvement in the Unjust War. Exodus On December 9th, four resignations of M*A*S*H's prominent members, rocked the M*A*S*H governemt body allowing the push for change within the alliance. =Links= M*A*S*H Forums M*A*S*H Stats